Read My Mind? No Way!
by FromTheStrokesOfAPen Contest
Summary: Only Aro's ability works on Bella. What does Edward see?


**From The Strokes of a Pen Contest**

**Title: Read my mind? No way!**

**Prompt:**** Only** **Aro's ability works on Bella. What does Edward see?**

**Word count: 2581**

**Beta-reader (if used): Kelly Johnson**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: If I wrote Twilight, I would have erased the Volturi altogether. So, I don't own it. Easy peasy. **

_"Just remembering how she appeals to you…" Aro chuckled. "It makes me thirsty."_

_Edward tensed._

_"Don't be disturbed," Aro reassured him. "I mean her no harm. But I am __so __curious, about one thing in particular." He eyed me with bright interest. "May I?" he asked eagerly, lifting one hand._

_"Ask __her__," Edward suggested in a flat voice._

_"Of course, how rude of me!" Aro exclaimed. "Bella," he addressed me directly now. "I'm fascinated that you are the one exception to Edward's impressive talent—so very interesting that such a thing should occur! And I was wondering, since our talents are similar in many ways, if you would be so kind as to allow me to try—to see if you are an exception for __me__, as well?"_

_New Moon, pg 416_

The biggest advantage of being a vampire was that you don't get freaked out when your brain processes fifty different feelings at the same time, and the reason for each feeling could be thought out quite clearly. He was happy Bella hadn't committed suicide, but he was mad at himself for not noticing that Rosalie lied to him. After all, he had known her for a very long time indeed. Edward was also jubilant that he got to spend the last minutes of his forsaken life with his soulmate before he went to Hell or Heaven or some unknown place where only the damned would go.

He prayed that Aro could not read her mind as vividly as Aro had read his own. Aro had processed all of his thoughts from 1901 to present in a matter of one second. Eighteen years would be nothing compared to 106 years. He did not want a creep, who was over one thousand years old, to read Bella's mind. He considered it "mind rape"; Aro could see her every thought since the age of two or so. Even before then, she had some sketchy memories of Forks. One memory would have been the joy she felt as she played with baby Jacob, the human who should have kept Bella safe but hadn't. The way he taught her to ride the motorbike was despicable. Alice's thoughts were quite horrible as she pictured all the scenarios that could have hurt or killed Bella: the brief motorbike ride in which she had hit her head, the way she met the stranger after going to the movies with Jessica, the entire cliff diving incident… it was almost as if she wanted to meet the Holy Lord. Edward dared not think more as his mind started to fill with the deepest sorrow and angst possible.

As Edward read Aro's mind when he, Bella and Alice entered the room, he knew Aro was trying to lure them in by playing the role of a friendly host. When Aro told Marcus to "give them the story" and he saw the strength of a million elephants in the love between them, Edward could not believe what he just read in Aro's mind. He was sure the love could be familial or towards someone else, but such deep, passionate love could never be pointed towards him, the disfigured living thing who looked beautiful because of the curse of vampirism. Edward only wished that he looked like the plain, shy boy he was back in 1918, so when he and Bella died together, they could at least look like they were made for each other. To him, his fake beauty was no more than ugliness in front of Bella's natural beauty. When Aro said the phrase "La tua cantante," he was immediately overjoyed at the fact that he had had self control enough refrain from killing his singer so that he could love her, even if it was for barely a year. The mention of Carlisle made his non-existent blood burn as he thought about how Emmett would be sad for the brother, sister and younger sister he lost. Esme would be devastated as would Carlisle. Jasper would be too overwhelmed by his own depression as he and Alice were truly one. Rosalie, well, he hoped that the feelings burnt into the dark corners of her heart would somehow creep out once he died. He heard Aro talking and tuned back into the present.

_"Just remembering how she appeals to you…" Aro chuckled. "It makes me thirsty."_

And then he said the worst words ever heard by Edward in his 105 years of existence:

_"I'm fascinated that you are the one exception to Edward's impressive talent—so very interesting that such a thing should occur! And I was wondering, since our talents are similar in many ways, if you would be so kind as to allow me to try—to see if you are an exception for __me__, as well?"_

Edward prayed to whichever deity would listen to him that Bella's thoughts would not be heard by Aro. As she looked to Edward for permission, he could only nod his head. Hate or not, Aro was royalty and he could not be denied. Edward could only see the back of Bella's head as she slowly walked towards Aro. Every vampire in the room watched intently as they observed her weird fascination with Aro's hands. As she put her hand in his (which sounded romantic but wasn't at all, not one bit), a very sweet tone could be heard in his head and he knew the worst had come to pass. It was Bella's voice – he was able to hear her thoughts through Aro's. As she looked at him with desperation, Edward wished that Alice had told Bella how she blocked out him so that Bella could try and do the same with Aro.

"_Oh, I don't want to be here, this place is so crowded with vampires! Not that I don't like them, of course. I do have a reason not to like them, but then it wasn't his fault he fell out of love with me. I am obviously just a human being, and not even a gorgeous one at that. Why would anyone want me when they can have a vampire who looks a thousand times more gorgeous than even Rosalie? No, I must not say that."_A scene of Rosalie glaring at her came into her mind._"No,"_ Edward gave me a nod. "_Everyone can hear this. No dumbo, not everyone, but apparently the one you hate, and the one you love. Oh, let him not know that. I don't want him to pity me_. _I'd rather he be happy with his true soulmate than suffer with me. I hope he doesn't know about the almost kiss."_He saw a memory of Jacob leaning in to kiss her, then the phone ringing.

Then, the whole flashback started. From her as a baby, when she liked to play with the hairy thing on the person's mouth. It was very nice, and he smiled at her a lot.

Her tooth coming out. The nice lady and the sweet man making loud noises. Ear hurting. The lady carries her. The man is crying.

Then ballet. She hates, hates, hates ballet.

Going to dad's place. Fishing. Don't like smell of fish.

Two girls, sweet. Just friends in school. No best friends to gossip, no friends to watch movies with, no cute guys to go on dates with.

Phil, nice guy. Likes baseball, plays baseball, drinks baseball. I think Mom has a cruuu-ush! Weird having mom look so sad. I'm in the way. I'll leave. Mom, I'm going to Forks.

Forks, so so green . Same bedroom. Photos are still embarrassing. Got a truck! Rusty, but good for me.

School. Why is everyone around me. Food. Sweet girl in glasses. Ooh, people who are apparently too good for you, huh Jessica? Biology. Same cute guy. He hates me. He's wrinkling his nose. I smell? Not coming to school? Maybe he's sick. He came back. Talking about the weather. We apparently gel together in Biology. Why do people think I'm a shiny penny to be collected? No, thank you, no dates please.

Bedroom window is open? We are apparently going to Seattle together, sitting in the cafeteria together and I might puke on this guy.

Blood is just, ew! Why do people go about showing their blood pricked on their fingers?

He is going on a camping trip. Nice, nice.

Dude, long hair, seriously? Jacob, Jacob, Jacob, who is he? Yeah, the sweet girl's brother.

Vampires. Edward and family are vampires.

Port Angeles. The dresses. The useless bookstore. The scary guys. Edward and me going to dinner. My name in the restaurant's name.

He's a vampire, confirmed. He sparkles and doesn't burn. There goes your imagination, Anne Rice.

He took me to his parents. Doc is cool, mom is sweet. Rosalie, disappeared. Baseball? Nice. Non-veggie vampires! Yikes!

Going to Phoenix. Edward, I love you. Let me be a vampire. We'll be happy forever. Sucking out the venom. Don't leave me Edward.

Prom, blue dress looks nice. He makes me dance in a cast.

Why won't he turn me? Does he not want me.

Summer times, nice times.

School starts. My birthday, don't wanna be eighteen, don't wanna be eighteen. Alice has kept a party. Paper cut. Jasper!

Edward, it was my fault. Edward doesn't like me anymore. Edward's leaving? Must find him, must find him, must find him.

Who's carrying me. I wish I knew where he was. I knew he wouldn't love me forever. I wish I wasn't in such a funk. I want to be normal once more. I don't know what to do.

Renee? I don't want to go to Florida. I'll be better, I promise. I'll go out with Jessica.

Why is Mike shocked when I talk to him? Angela's still a good friend. Zombie films? Seriously? I have seen those guys before.

Edward? Are you here? For me? Oh, why aren't you here?

Let's see those motorbikes. Hey Jake, repair these so I can ride one and see Edward. Gosh, I'm so pathetic. Hanging out in the garage. Charlie's happy. Good for me.

Edward? Don't let me continue riding this. Come back to me. Head hurts. Meadow, meadow. I'll see it and believe that Edward was really once there in my life. Jacob can't find it.

Jacob has mono? Let's go again.

Beautiful meadow, ugly me. Laurent? His eyes are red! CODE RED! CODE RED! Bears? Werewolves? What?

Jacob, you can't not hang out with me anymore? What will I do without you. Ok, so werewolves. Yeah, fine I can manage. Emily, oh so sad.

Cliff diving. Will Edward come now? Here I come. No, I wanna jump. I want to see you. RED? RED HAIR? VICTORIA? Jacob, no, Jacob saved me.

Nice car. Leeches, Jake, they are my friends. Alice? You also left me. Edward is what? No, I can't have him sacrifice his life for me. I'm not worth it. Let's go. But Harry's dead. Dad will understand.

Plane should land fast. Hope he doesn't die. Hope he doesn't die.

Oh girl, why did you have to make me run? Why so a big crowd?

No, Edward, don't go into the sun. Will anyone believe if I told I stuck glitter on his chest? We're dead according to him? Nice...

Scary big vampire. I wish I were somewhere else with Edward. Alice diffuses the male ego battle and saves the day.

Why are we walking in such a dark area. I trust Alice, but I trust you more.

I wish none of this happened. I wish I were a vampire on my birthday. So no paper cuts, no nothing.

Creepy dudes. Why is he touching his hand. Something going on? But they are brothers. He can read minds too? I don't wanna give him my hand. I have to. His hand will fall off, so crinkly paper-like. I have to. Yes, Edward said I have to. Give my hand.

Why am I feeling all my baby thoughts?

These were the whole thoughts in her mind. The worst part was that Edward could see the actual scenes playing out in his mind from her mind through Aro's mind. He was shocked that she still loved him. Aro just smirked and commented that the thoughts reel was interesting.

And then he asked Bella, "So you want to be a vampire?"

"If Edward wishes so."

"Why? You could love any other guy."

"No, he is the only one for me, even if he loves someone else now or in the future."

"So, if he agrees to change you, will you say yes?"

"Didn't I just say yes?"

"Okay, I understand your sorrow."

Addressing Edward and Alice, Aro said, "So I believe you and dear Alice have a decision to make: will Bella be a vampire or not?" Alice jumped in front and showed him the vision Edward had been dreading since January 18, 2005. The one where Bella had yellow eyes and was hugging Alice like she was her best friend. Like she is her best friend, he corrected himself mentally. Aro said, "She is in your care now. I trust that you will change her before she is nineteen as agreed upon. We will come to visit on September 13, 2006 to ensure that you have carried out our instructions."

Alice could only be described as an angel of happiness as she pranced about searching for a vehicle that was fast but cheap. They had little money on them and no access to their endless coffers of money from where they were. Edward only smiled and said that when he was expecting to die, he didn't plan on needing money. A devastated look on Bella's face told him that this was not the time for jokes about his almost suicide. He muttered a sorry and kept quiet. They went back to Forks, noting that the entire mansion had been cleaned up in the amount of time it took to travel back home. Leaving the Cullens along to have a family talk, Bella smiled sadly as she climbed the stairs to the spare bedroom.

Emmett started off. "I suggest we never leave this place again."

" I'll bet you $500 on that one," challenged Alice.

Emmett shook his head. "You can see the future, so I won't bet with you anymore. Not after you lost me ten million dollars."

"Kids, calm down. Let's make a decision for Bella to stay in our family," Carlisle suggested.

Emmett enthusiastically voiced his choice. "Hell, yeah!"

Alice agreed. "My visions are never wrong, so yeah."

Jasper, never being one to go against Alice, added, "Alice says yes, so my answer is yes also."

Excited at the prospect of another person to mother, Esme exclaimed, "Oh yes, she can be my third daughter!"

Rosalie was indifferent. "Yeah, whatever, just give her paper cuts at home, not here."

Carlisle clapped his hands together. "I say yes. And we know Edward will also say yes. So it's decided. Bella stays in our family and becomes a vampire on her nineteenth birthday."

Bella had a horrible dream of her mind being read by Aro, leading to her being forced to serve the Volturi. As she woke up with a scream, everyone came to her room and consoled her. They told her that they had come to a decision and that she would be part of their family. To that, Bella just smiled and said,

"Edward, we need to talk."


End file.
